


告白

by LeonieLaurentia



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieLaurentia/pseuds/LeonieLaurentia
Summary: 今天，他们告白了。





	告白

**Author's Note:**

> cp：兔龙  
去看电影吗？

桐生战兔第一次见到万丈龙我开车，对方的目光始终望着前方，眉头微皱、嘴唇稍抿，一束束车灯亮光让如此专注的神情一会儿浮于亮、一会儿又沉于暗。  
随着车灯的一次次闪过，桐生战兔的思维开始发散起来，渐渐回忆起以前的一些事情——严格来说，这并不是万丈龙我第一次开车，印象里刚相遇的时候对方骑过摩托车——去见他的女朋友，不过后续从各种意义上来说都糟糕透顶了——他用他精湛的格斗技巧熟练地把桐生战兔给弄晕后把他丢在路旁，然后见到了他变成猛击者的女友，最后他的女友不可挽回地永远离开了他。平心而论，这真不是一个好故事。  
很显然，万丈龙我也想到了这件事，他开始向桐生战兔讲他和香澄之间的事，讲了很多，语速也有些快，像是在自顾自地讲，完全不考虑桐生战兔的回应。桐生战兔也没有在听，他只是在观察万丈龙我的神情，他注意到当万丈龙我提到一些有趣的、美好的记忆的时候，他会稍微放松一点，但双手依旧抓方向盘抓得紧，仿佛新手上路一般。  
桐生战兔觉得万丈龙我有话对自己说，但似乎怎么都说不出口。  
其实，早在下午万丈龙我邀请桐生战兔去看电影的时候，桐生战兔就预感到万丈龙我一定有什么话要说、也一定有什么事要做，而在他接过电影票看清楚电影片名时他更加确信了自己这个猜想。  
是《Casablanca》。  
在一个稀松平常的黄昏时分，万丈龙我推开房门对桐生战兔说道，战兔，我们今天晚上去看电影吧。然后递给了他两张《Casablanca》的电影票。接着，两人就出门了，各怀心事地坐在同一辆车里，分享着同一处空间的安静和微妙氛围。  
到电影院的时候，离电影开播只剩几分钟，他们落座后桐生战兔数了一下，来的人很少，加上他们也只有四五人。除了时下热片，电影院平常也会不定时放映一下老片子，但通常这些老片子并不卖座，之所以会时常放映大概也就是图个格调和情怀。在旧世界，这种格调和情怀，桐生战兔只在眼镜蛇身上见到过，对人类的好奇和探究使那个男人把生活过得潇洒而有艺术感，即便这样的生活太过放纵和享乐，其中滋味也让桐生战兔讨厌不起一丝一毫，现在想想，那也许是因为觉得人类太有意思了而不由自主地萌生出的别样的珍惜，这样的生活他一度失去了，但是现在他又找回来了，不过是在新世界，是与万丈龙我一起的生活。  
桐生战兔一边吃爆米花一边这样想着，但他也有注意到电影院里的万丈龙我和开车时的他判若两人，现在的他异常的安静。  
【You must remember this.】  
就在电影里山姆在瑞克的酒吧唱起《As time goes by》时，万丈龙我突然开口喊了他一声。  
“战兔。”  
“嗯？”桐生战兔转头看过去。  
【A kiss is just a kiss.】  
【A sigh is just a sigh.】  
【The fundamental things apply.】  
【As time goes by.】  
……  
直到这个黑人歌手唱完了，桐生战兔都没听到下文。之后很长一段时间，两人之间的这一段对话也都没有了下文，气氛安静到桐生战兔怀疑那一声是不是自己听错了。  
【Moonlight and love songs.】  
就在瑞克关于巴黎的美好回忆里，山姆再次弹着钢琴唱了起来。这一次，桐生战兔率先开口。  
“龙我。“  
“嗯？“  
“你刚刚是不是，想要告白？“桐生战兔停顿了一下，说出了自己思考了很久得出的结论。这句话说完，桐生战兔发觉自己似乎也紧张了起来，胃部总有一点若有若无的痉挛感。  
就在桐生战兔以为这个话题又结束了的时候，他听到万丈龙我“嗯“了一声。痉挛感瞬间消失了，他有些愉快地笑了一声后看着电影屏幕有点期待地说道：”那我把手放这里。“  
过了一会儿，他感受到有另一只手小心翼翼地贴了过来握住他的手，他急忙将那只手反握住扣在手心里。  
这一切都是一个发生在角落的小秘密，没有人注意到、也不会有人知道。  
整个世界安静得都只剩电影里伊尔莎对理查德说话的声音：  
【整个世界即将沦陷，我们偏偏这个时候坠入爱河。】  
他们就这样在电影的第44分钟在一起了，之后又在众人合唱《马赛曲》的合唱声中接吻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
